ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Trolls Return 2!
This story is not directly in the same universe as Nappa's and Nimbus' quest. This is a fanfiction created by TheDragonGolen, SupremeGogeta Gohan23 IceMoonCloud Nimbus.69 TheUltraKamehameha Willtocool Gotek Blaze (forgot rest sorry :P) NOW LETS START! It was a great day in the world of the Ultra Dragonball Wiki. The sun was shining, friends where chating. It was so good it was 16 years after Golen defeated the team of the Trollmaster's line of troops the "9.0's" Golen was now 29 years old and more mature. "Hey Supreme." Golen said sitting on his new chair "Nothing just well looking for some of my pictrues." He Replied. Golen and Supreme are now roomates and best friends. "Cool, Cool. Do you know where Nimbus is?" Golen said "I think she is in the chatroom." Supreme replied. TheDragonGolen has entered the chatroom "Hai TDG." Nimbus said. "HEY TDG!" Gohan23 said "Ello Gohan!" Golen said Then the chat box started to shake as if they where having an earthquake "What's happening!" Golen said with a scared look on his face "Lets get outta here!" Nimbus cried "Don't leave yet you fools." A voice said from a distance "Who is that!" Golen cried "It is me Trollmaster9.0" Trollmaster said "I thought my punch kicked all trolls for life!" Golen "It's a little thing called Hackmaster9." Trollmaster said laughing evily "We will kill you you can count on it!" Golen said "Well you want to defeat us than find 10 orbs scattered accross the wikipedias you will never find them!" Trollmaster said. "Dang, There is over 9000 wikis out there! Wait accidental DBZ joke." Golen said "No Dragonball z puns!" Trollmaster said "Lets fly to our places and get our data guns!" Golen said "Got it!" All said They flew and flew they got there guns and they where kicked to the regular dragonball wikipedia! "Gotek we have to do this you are with Blaze you go to the Minecraft wiki" Golen said "Got it" Then they left "Gohan23 with TheUltraKamehameha you go to the Beer Wiki." Golen said "Got it" Then they left "IceMoonCloud with Willtocool you go to the World of Warcraft wiki" Golen said "DO I HAVE TO BE WITH HIM!" IceMoonCloud said "Shut up and go." Golen said The they left "Nimbus me you and SupremeGogeta are togather at the Yu-Gi-Oh wiki." Golen said __________________________________________________________________________________________ "Ok it has to be around here somewhere." Gotek said "Hey look several blog post about a giant ball on the "Pistons" page." Blaze said "Ok, Pistons here it is! Ok look it's right there!" Gotek said "WAitz dontz go I wantz to killz you." A 9.0 said "Who are you?' Blaze asked "I am Vegito9.0 and I CAANZ KILLZ OMEHGA SHENRON IN 1 HIT!DSDOFPS~!!11" He repeted that pharse over and over and over until "We have to... FUSE!" They fused and turned into Blatek "I'm sorry I Have to kill you like this Vegito! BLAZING KAMEHAMEHA!" "Noz I wilzl not goz1!!11" The troll screamed Then they saw the troll on the ground. They un-fused "Lets get him with our data guns just to make sure." Blaze said "Now lets go." Gotek said _________________________________________________________________________________________ "Gohan do you see anything!?" Ultra said "Yes I do go to the the 300th page." Gohan said The see a giant blue orb. "Oh wow! This is so cool I am gonna get it." Ultra said He ran and at the last second a man came down and and punched Ultra "Who are you?" Gohan asked "I am Pan9.01 I will always come back! My powers in 3... 2... 1... PAN IS THE SASTRONGETS AND CAN DEFEAT OMEGA SHENRON IN 1 PUNCH111111!!!!11!!1" The Pan9.01 said "We will kill you!" They both said "KAMEHAMEHA!" They both screamed making a giant beam come out of there hands. "He is dead." Gohan said "Lets shoot him with our data guns." Ultra said "Lets go." They both said _________________________________________________________________________________________ "IceMoonCloud I found it!" Will said "That was easy." Ice said They got the orb and put it in there backpack. __________________________________________________________________________________________ "Guys the orb has to be in the most powerful card." Golen said "I am going to find it." Nimbus said "Here it is!" Supreme said smiling They looked it was 7 giant orbs "That was eas-" They where all telported to the troll core. "Hello Noobs." Trollmaster said "Oh so you come out and fight now!" Golen said "Oh I was just waiting for the right moment." Trollmaster replied Then he took the orbs "Thank you for getting me these." Trollmaster said caring the orbs Then he powered up to a "Super Troll" "You will never kill ME!" Trollmaster said Nimbus then kicked the troll in the face "You will never defeat us!" Nimbus said "I am tired of this!" Blaze said Then he tryed to kill him "No no no. TROLL BEAM ." Trollmaster said Then Blaze fell on the floor "No! No! NO! YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!" Gotek said while he had tears coming from his eyes. Then he turned "Colered Super Saiyan" and fought and fought until "YOU WANT TO DIE TOO! Troll kamehameha!" Gotek was dead too! "He is so powerful! FROM THE POWER OF SHENRON I SUMMON THEE!" Golen said "Nimbus you get behind him and punch till you hands bleed! Ice you get the face! WILL YOU GET THE LEGS! I GO HEAD ON! LETS DO THIS!" ' They clashed and clashed and almost killed until. '"To easy. TROLL KAMEHAMEHA!" 'Trollmaster said It did not hit anyone "I have something better! BY THE POWER OF BLACK STAR SHENRON I SUMMON THEE!" Golen said He headed straight for the Trollmaster and he killed him like Goku killed King Piccolo "We did it... Again!" Nimbus said slowly Golen turned regular "I know... This was the Trolls second coming! We have to be more careful next time and more perpared! What am I kidding the world was in peace for so long nobody would even know." Golen said "Well we need to get back to the wiki." Will said "NO! We need to get back Gotek and Blaze!" Golen replied "Can you turn into Porunga?" Will said "I never tryed I will though. BY THE POWER OF PORUNGA I SUMMON THEE!" Golen screamed '"I will grant you 3 wishes." 'Golen as Porunga said "Our first wish we want Gotek back. Second we want Blaze back. Third we want them both here." Will said in a namek launguage '"Very well." Porunga said They boh appeared and the friends united and out story was over. After that they became the new Z- Fighters 'THE END! 'The Trolls Return 2! Japenese! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Nimbus.69 Category:New Generation Z Fighters Category:The Trolls Return Series